Nygmobblepot
'Season 1' Oswald walks into the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) looking for Jim gordon, intending to invite him to a party. While there he noticed that Ed was watching him, although was trying to be subtle about it. He began to walk around the police station, Ed very noticeably following him. He stops at the front desk confronting Ed on what he wants. Instead of answering, Ed gives Oswald a riddle. Oswald becomes confused, and Ed asks if he likes Riddles, and Oswald, looking quite irritated, answers no. Ed answers the riddle himself, “Nothing” being the answer. Not wanting the explanation for the riddle, Oswald asks who he is. Ed awkwardly introduces himself, before commenting that he knows who Oswald is. Trying to hide the smug smile on his face, Oswald tells Ed that if he truly knows who he is, then he knows that he is standing too close. Ed wisely takes a step back, but continues to annoy Oswald by blurting out random facts about Emperor Penguins (as Oswald Cobblepot is known as the Penguin). Annoyed and insulted, Oswald tells Ed to "Keep moving." Ed smiles and walks away, leaving Oswald with a bad first impression. "Nice to meet you sir. Keep moving." Oswald. "Will do." Edward. Season 2 Nygma takes Kringle's body to the woods to be buried and to say his final goodbyes. During this, he kills a hunter who comes across him. He returns to his car to fetch his gear, planning to dismember the hunter's body, but when he returns, he notices someone has stolen his sandwich that he took for a picnic. Noticing a blood trail, Nygma begins to follow the suspect with the intent to kill them. Hours later he comes across an isolated trailer, and when approaching the door it bursts open and Nygma is stunned. Placing back on his fallen glasses, he notices it is Oswald Cobblepot, injured, weak and begging for help.26 Nygma takes an unconscious Oswald back to his apartment, Oswald is in fear when he sees Nygma, then Nygma sedates Oswald with a needle to calm him down, later when Oswald wakes up, he tells him that they have met once before at the GCPD and tells him that he will have nowhere to run and he will have to stay there until he recovers, Nygma tells Oswald that he has started murdering people, Oswald asks Nygma of his intentions, he then claims the murders have changed him and that he needs Oswald to guide him on his new path as he is one of the city's most notorious killers, though Oswald refuses, and tells Ed that the path he is on will lead him to destruction and pain, Penguin later faints. Nygma kidnaps Leonard sometime later, he tells Oswald that he can kill Leonard for retribution for his mother's death, but Penguin then refuses, tells Ed he is done, and that he is leaving Gotham forever. Edward then drags Leonard into the closet, when he hears Oswald humming a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Later that night, Ed plays the same song, awakening Oswald in the process. Oswald asks him why he is playing the song, and Ed replies with a riddle, which Oswald correctly answers as 'a memory'. Ed explains to Oswald that he heard him humming it under his covers, and figured that it had meaning to him. Oswald then explains to Ed that his mother used to sing it to him every night before he went to sleep. Ed then shows Oswald Kristen's glasses and explains that they are all he has to remember her by, and when he looks at them he no longer feels sadness, but gratitude. Oswald refuses to hear why, and proceeds to leave but Ed quickly stops him and tells him that love is their crippling weakness and that they are better off without it. Oswald is angered at this remark and grabs a knife, and sticks it up to Ed's neck, though Ed quickly saves himself by stating that Oswald's mother was his weakness, and tells him a man with nothing left is 'a man who cannot be bargained, a man that cannot be betrayed, a man who answers to no one but himself'. Ed then grabs the knife from Oswald's hands. The newly befriended Oswald asks where Leonard is, Edward opens the closet where he is being kept, and Oswald states his mother used to say a party's not a party without entertainment, to which Edward smiles, then drags out Leonard.27 Season 3 Being released from Arkham Asylum under Penguin's influence, Nygma is indebted to him and helps him run his mayoral campaign legitimately after discovering that Oswald was having Butch bribe the voters into electing him Edward went against Oswald and took back the payments that had been made by Butch. Upon discovering this Oswald threatened to have Butch kill him only for it to be revealed on live television that Oswald had legitimately won by a landslide majority without the need to bribery, showing Oswald that the people stand with him with a love riddle. Overjoyed Oswald announces Edward Nygma his Chief of Staff much to Butch's disappointment.4142 After that, Butch attacks Edward in Barbara's club for exposing him as the leader of the Red Hood Gang. Edward was nearly strangled to death by Butch but Oswald hits Butch over the head with a bottle and Edward woke up after being unconscious for a few mintues. In the mansion, Edward has a sore and bruise throat from the strangling and Oswald gave him some tea to help his throat. Edward tells Oswald that he would do anything for him before Oswald embraces him. Oswald realizes that he is developing romantic feelings for Edward and soon feels ready to tell him but continuously botches his attempts before inviting him over for dinner. While Edward is buying a bottle of wine he meets a librarian named Isabella, a dead ringer for Kristen Kringle, and they fall in love.43 He misses having dinner with Oswald to spend the night with Isabella and when he returns to Oswald, who has even called the police since he thinks Edward is in trouble and was kidnapped, the latter is shocked when Edward reveals that he is in love. Oswald further questions him about Isabella and finds out where she works, paying her a visit. She says she gets her information from books and he lets it slip that Edward was in Arkham - a place she knows of for housing murderers. However, when she confronts Edward she does not care about his past, which further infuriates Oswald when he sees them together.Oswald pays her another visit, this time at her home, and warns her to stay away from Edward but she refuses to do so. Isabella contacts Edward, asking him to meet him at her house and when he arrives he is confronted by her dressed as Kristen Kringle. She tells him not to be afraid and they kiss. Isabella then prepares to leave town and Oswald comes up with another plan to get rid of her, employing Gabe to cut her brakes. While driving out of town she discovers her brakes are not working and she drives into the path of an oncoming train, which kills her.[45 When Edward learns of her death he is devastated and visits the scene of the crash to lay some flowers but learns from a blind homeless man that he heard her scream moments before her car was struck by the train. He visits the garage where her car is and discovers her brakes were cut. He tells Oswald about his discovery but ultimately lays the blame on Butch.46 He abducts Butch and Tabitha and tortures them, cutting off Tabitha's hand, before Butch says that he killed Isabella by shooting her. Edward knows he is lying since Isabella was killed in a car crash. After learning from Olga that Oswald is in love with Edward and telling Butch, Barbara pays Edward a visit. He says he has spies trying to track down whoever killed Isabella and she fake coughs "Penguin", but Edward dismisses her claim as he believes Oswald has no motive for causing her death. However, Barbara gives him a clue in the form of a riddle which he solves with the response "love", leading to the penny finally dropping. Later as Edward has Oswald sign his letter of resignation the former announces that he would like to become more than employer-employee which Oswald mistakes as a profession of love, leading to him finally blurting out that he is in love with him, which leaves the latter speechless as he meant that they should become business partners. Following this and realizing what Barbara had told him was true, Edward pays her, Butch and Tabitha a visit and says he wants to make Oswald pay for what he did to Isabella.47 Edward decides to get revenge on Oswald by making him believe that he is seeing the ghost of his dead father. Oswald first encounters his late father's ghost in his mansion before seeing him again as he prepares to be interviewed on national television. The whole experience leads to him finding a bag full of human remains and then killing Edward's replacement before he has a full blown meltdown during his interview when he again sees his father's ghost. However, the ghost turns out to be Clayface who is working alongside Edward.48 After being led to a warehouse, Oswald is taken hostage by Edward, who chains him to Isabella's car with a vat of acid above him, since he knows Oswald's involvement in her death. Oswald confesses that he killed her as he loves him. He leaves Oswald to his fate but Oswald ultimately escapes with the help of a security guard. However, he is later taken hostage by Butch and Tabitha. Barbara tells Oswald that if he wants to live he needs to call Edward in order to kill him but Oswald chooses to die since he ruined Edward's chance for happiness. Edward leads him to the pier where Oswald continues to profess his love to him. Oswald continues to pleading that he created him and that he loves him but Edward shoots him and he sinks into the water.49 Category:Season 2